


Star Trek Hermes - Pilot

by Myracuulous



Series: Star Trek Hermes [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Sometimes makes up its own facts but that's Star Trek for you, Sorta mostly canon compliant-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myracuulous/pseuds/Myracuulous
Summary: Decades after the events of Voyager, Starfleet prepares to launch its first complete ship with a fully functional transwarp drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a few things for me: an idea that wouldn't leave my head, my first attempt to write in script format, and a really roundabouts fix-fic for every time I watched through an episode of Star Trek and lamented how weirdly heteronormative the distant space future had become. I'm doing my best to match the type and tone of the various series, especially Voyager, my personal favourite.
> 
> You can find the entire story completed at https://docs.google.com/document/d/1v-MoqrZbo12lJtS7kbdC4LayKjATjammbIuOjIOmwGc in more-or-less proper screenplay formatting. I'll be importing chapters here as I get around to formatting them for AO3, and may make some additional edits as I go (especially near the end, where my editing passes got lazier and lazier)

STAR TREK: HERMES

“Pilot”

TEASER

Fade In

EXT. PLANET EARTH ORBITAL SPACEDOCK

Panning across the huge space station, a brand new ship is cradled in the weathered arms of the docking bay.

>   
>  MORSE, o.s.
> 
> Since our beginning, the United Federation of Planets has strived to fly faster and further. We have looked out at the stars and dreamed of bringing our message of peaceful cooperation to every distant planet. Today, we come one step closer to achieving that dream.

The camera reaches the name of the ship: the USS Hermes

> MORSE, o.s. (CONT’D)  
>  Today, we celebrate the launch of the USS Hermes, the first Starfleet ship to be built with effective, tested transwarp capabilities. Today, we celebrate the dawn of a new chapter of Starfleet history, and we come together to share our hopes that the message of peace the Hermes brings will be well-regarded by all who meet her.

INT. ORBITAL SPACEDOCK - ASSEMBLY HALL

Admiral MALCOLM MORSE, 72 and soft from years of desk work, stands at a podium making his speech to the assembled crowd, who APPLAUD. Behind him on the raised platform stand several other STARFLEET OFFICIALS IN FORMAL UNIFORMS. Among them is Doctor MARIAN TAN, a woman in her late sixties wearing a Engineer’s uniform and a perpetual frown.

> MORSE (CONT’D)  
>  But I know you didn’t all come here to listen to some half-retired paper-pusher wax poetic.

The AUDIENCE laughs, polite but sincere.

> MORSE (CONT’D)  
>  So without further ado, let me introduce you to the man who will be making this history first-hand! Ladies and gentlemen, Captain Daniel Robinson!

Eager applause from the AUDIENCE and OFFICIALS ON STAGE quickly turns into concerned murmuring when the captain fails to appear. 

 

INT. PLANET EARTH ORBITAL SPACEDOCK - TRANSPORTER BAY  
Waiting by the door to the transporter room, beginning to look impatient, is Commander JULIUS HELMONT: a tall man in his late twenties. With chiseled features and slicked-back black hair, he looks something like a movie villain. He fiddles with the HOLOGRAPHIC EMITTER on his left arm.

After a moment, Captain DANIEL ROBINSON stumbles through the door, adjusting the crisp collar of a formal uniform that’s a little too tight. ROBINSON is a clean-shaven thirtysomething man who's more attractive than he thinks he is, and currently out of breath.

> HELMONT  
>  Daniel Robinson?

> ROBINSON  
>  Yes, yes that’s me. Sorry, have we met?

> HELMONT  
>  No. You’re late.

> ROBINSON  
>  I’m so sorry. There was this nebula storm, all our communications got garbled. We just found out the station had been hailing us an hour ago.

ROBINSON pulls out a data pad, trying to bring up evidence of the mishap. HELMONT ignores him.

> HELMONT  
>  Admiral Morse will want to speak with you directly.

HELMOT begins walking away, and ROBINSON falls into step beside him.

> ROBINSON  
>  It’s about the Hermes, isn’t it. They’re picking the crew?

> HELMONT  
>  They picked the crew two days ago, I’m your new First Officer.

> ROBINSON  
>  Two days... I’m on the ship? I got a spot?

HELMOT shakes his head, amusement replacing irritation.

> ROBINSON  
>  Wait, if you’re First Officer, who’d they pick for captain?

> HELMONT  
>  (With a wry grin)  
>  That.. that would be you.

ROBINSON stops walking, first puzzled, then amazed as a grin spreads across his face.  
FADE OUT

END OF TEASER


End file.
